Photographic beauty
by nattycullen
Summary: Edward decides to show Bella his photo album of him and his biological parents as-well as pictures showing how the Cullen's have grown throughout the era's, then of course Edward has to see pictures from Bella's photo album...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in a random night at 4AM and I couldn't sleep. Haha. I've been hesitating for a while now about writing it but oh well i'll give it a shot. :)**

****

I do not own twilight.

BELLA'S POV.

I was in heaven. Well, close enough. I lay in the big golden bed with Edward, who wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek _exactly _every thirty seconds. I couldn't say anything; my mouth didn't want to open, my body didn't want to function; I just wanted to stay here forever.

Forever ended quicker than I thought; Edward pulled away his icy body and grinned at me. I groaned at the departure.

Edward chuckled, "Stay here, i'll be back, I promise." I raised an eyebrow as he ran off at Vampire speed from his room, I sighed and snuggled myself into the pillow.

Edward was back in a flash, I didn't notice until he turned on the light, exposing his perfect muscular body. He was carrying a large, thick golden book.

I peeked up to get a better look at it and frowned, "don't tell me its a wedding catalogue..."

Edward chuckled and got back into the bed, "no, I promise."

I moved closer to him, _soon we could take it further. _"Then what is it?" I asked, naturally curious.

"A photo album." He grinned, exposing his perfect white teeth.

I sat up quickly, excited to see pictures of Edward, exposing his beauty.

He smiled at my enthusiasm, and opened up the large photo book, the first picture was of a family of three, it was in black and white, I looked at the woman first, she had long curly bronze hair, her mouth was formed into a sleek smile, she was wearing a long navy blue skirt down to her ankles, on her feet she wore black laced up medium sized high heels, she wore a white shirt, on-top of it was a navy blue blazer. She was beautiful of course.

Next to the woman was an older man, his hair was blackish, he stood straight, his expression serious. He wore a grey suit, you could tell that they had money. They stood in a room with a single painting hanging on the wall.

I looked over at the young boy in the middle; his hair was the same color as his mothers, his face was a mixture of his mother's and father's. He was perfect of course, he looked at-least seventeen. I stroked the picture with my thumb and thats when I realized who it was; my fiance'.

I gasped, "so beautiful..." I whispered, I looked up at Edward who shrugged.

"I take it that this your mother and father?" I asked him, looking back down at the photo.

"Yes, the date was 1918, I was about to turn 17, just a couple of months before the spanish influenza hit my father, then the following month it hit my mother and i." His voice was flat, as he recalled the memories.

I looked at him and he moved his eyes from the photo to look back at me, "You were so...beautiful, you've always been beautiful."

"Or maybe its easy to dazzle you?" He grinned flashing his teeth, I got dizzy and nodded while he chuckled, "There's a lot more family photo's, Esme has about thirty photo albums full of them, I kept this one for old pictures of me and my family." He shrugged again, he obviously didn't grasp how beautiful he was.

Edward flicked through the photo's, there were a few old black and white ones, it was hard to see them as they were so old and the camera's hadn't fully developed back in the early 1900's but it was easy to spot Edward's beauty.

I had to admit, I was pretty pleased that he had no pictures of him with girls; except from his mother. Soon the family became two in the photo's...and then it stopped altogether.

It had only been about ten pages, there was much more left in the photo album, "What's the rest of them?" I asked curious.

Edward smiled, "Photo's of me and _our_ family gradually growing through-out the era's." I nearly passed out when he said _our_ family.

I couldn't help myself, "Repeat that again." I whispered.

Edward chuckled and brought his mouth to my ear, "_Our_ family, _my_ wife, my heart is with you _forever_..." He stopped when he saw that I was about to pass out.

Edward showed me pictures of our family throughout the era's. Gradually the family built up. Carlisle was his same calm self throughout the pictures. Esme was glowing with love at her family, the love seemed to grow bigger when the family grew. Rosalie of course, was beautiful throughout the pictures. Emmett was his same old scary self, in each of the photo's he had a grin on his face, which went larger as time went on. Jasper seemed a little tense, of course it faded _slowly_ from picture to picture; I guess a human took the photo's. I didn't look at Alice's face much; more her clothes, which stood out in all the pictures.

I saved the best face for last; Edward's. He was beautiful In each photo, of course, but it seemed as if his face grew more pained as time went on.

I looked up at Edward and frowned, "Is something wrong with you?" I asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow, I was missing something that he must have thought was easy to guess, "I had no reason for existence."

I still didn't get it, "um, was the music getting worse?"

Edward chuckled and pushed the photo album of the bed and pulled me closer, "No, silly Bella, its because I didn't have you." he murmured as he kissed my lips.

I couldn't say anything because of the impact of the kiss; I just nodded, still dazed.

"You know, we're going to have to take a family photo at the wedding, it will go on the cover, of course." He turned the light off while I groaned.

"One day you'll thank me..." he murmured, "Now get some rest."

Now that he mentioned it, I was really tired. I shut my eyes and let sleep take over, I knew I would dream happy dreams because I was laying in the arms of a angel.

**  
Wow, this was actually better than I expected I would write. Haha xP  
I probably will do one of Bella's photo album.  
And FYI, probably other writers have used this idea, but at the moment, i've not read any of them, so don't hate on me if you think I'm copying idea's. :)  
Review please if you have time :) xo _  
_**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick chapter of Bella's memories which will be the last chapter as this is a two-shot. :)**

I do not own twilight or whatever is used in this story.

BELLA'S POV.

"Please?" He murmured for the tenth time, kissing my neck. I sighed, what was the big deal about seeing photo's of me when I was younger anyway?

I tried my best to make my voice sound cold, "No." I turned my back to him, I felt cruel for doing so but he had been going on about this for the last week.

He started to kiss my back, giving me goosebumps. He was trying to seduce me. There was no point as I knew that he would end up stopping before we got too far. I put all my power into not turning over and letting him kiss my lips.

"Bella, either way, I will see those pictures, even if you don't know about it." He stopped kissing me, his voice was seductive.

I sighed, there was no point on hiding it. I pushed the covers off us and got up. I could hear Edward's sniggers from behind me.

I walked over to the desk and opened up one of the drawers, taking out a small photo album. Of course, It wasn't as extravagant as Edward's. It was purple and on the front was a picture of Renee and me. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I blinked and Edward was suddenly next to me and the light was now on. He sat grinning at me while I sighed and handed him over the book.

He opened it and flicked through it, grinning and laughing from time to time. I had to admit, I was a little offended when Edward laughed. I knew they were shameful but it wasn't like Edward to laugh at me.

Once Edward finished he looked up at me, his lips were formed into a grin. "Can I get some commentary, please?"

I groaned, "Do I really have to? There the same old pictures for you to laugh at." Edward could tell that I was offended and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Silly Bella, I was laughing at how embarrassed you were when actually you are the most beautiful creature alive, and your beauty grows and grows in each photograph." He pressed his lips to my cheek and kissed it.

I sighed and opened up the photo album, the first picture was of me as a baby. I was bald and i pretty much cried and puked all the time. Edward chuckled and looked up at me, "You were a very pretty baby."

My cheeks went red, "thanks." I mumbled. I flicked to another page, one of me as a toddler, I was probably a deformed toddler...from my eyes, anyway. I had thick brown hair and my chocolate brown eyes were widened as I looked at the camera. My cheek's were rosy red, I guess that didn't change. "Uhm, this is me, I was about two." I mumbled.  
I looked up at Edward who was grinning, he let out a quiet chuckle. Before he could comment, I quickly flicked the page over. It was a school photo of me at the age of 6. I had a big grin exposing six missing teeth. I cringed at the photo and quickly turned it over, no commentary necessary.

Edward sighed, "Don't you realize that you beauty grows in each picture? Your perfect Bella." He looked up at me, his expression was serious.

I didn't answer back, I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath for the next picture. The start of my teen years. I was fourteen. I was grinning with braces in my mouth. I shuddered as I recalled the nicknames and memories.

I flicked quickly to the next page; one of me a few months before I left for Forks. I looked the same; but I didn't know that vampires and werewolves existed and that I was going to fall in love with one.

"I guess that's all." I mumbled. I quickly shut the book and began to walk away to put it back when Edward grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him. "Is that all?" he frowned at me.

"Yes, all the real memories started when you came." I grinned and he let go of my wrist. Truth was, before I went to Forks I ripped out most of the pictures, I didn't want old memories to haunt me. I put the book back and walked back into the bed that Edward was now in.

I climbed in and Edward wrapped his arms around me and put his mouth on my ear, "Bella, you do know that when we visited Renee, I saw _plenty _of photo's."

I sighed and snuggled into him, "fine, but I'm asking Emmett for pictures of you wearing spandex in the 80's."

**ahh, I've enjoyed writing this SHORT story.  
Thank you for the reviews & please review again.**

**love&kisses. XOXO. **


End file.
